Big time rush One shots of LOGAN!
by rushergirl123
Summary: Want to read stories about Logan in big time rush? Right place to read, bad at summaries sorry.


Kendall knight and his baby sister was opening gifts. It was Christmas! He and his sister was opening gifts, and their mother was video taping them. He knew his best friends Logan, James, and Carlos were opening gifts and their parents were video taping them to, people thought his father was not alive, but he was always on businesses trips for more money for his kids and wife.

His best friend, James parents were divorced, and he lived with his mom but saw his father often even if that means not hanging out with his best friends. James wasn't mean at all but he loves his dad to and misses him something but he would never admit it ever.

His other best friend, Carlos parents were still married. And Kendall and Carlos were the only one with siblings. Kendall had Katie and Carlos had 5 little sisters. Carlos parents were sweet and everyone in school knew he had two parents cause they took turns taking him and from school.

And lastly his last best friend, Logan who he met in 3rd grade and he met Carlos and James in pre K. They had bullied him but felt bad and became friends fast. Their parents met when they went to their hockey games. Logan had no siblings but wished he did, but he had his best friends lucky him. Logan was the youngest of the four, he was always looked out for and babied which he didn't like but he couldn't have it any other way. Logan had both his parents, but he never knew that would change...

Kendall signed he hoped Logan was okay this year cause Christmas was about being with family but he didn't have a father. If he wasn't okay he would be there for him like always.

Mrs. Knight signed as she heard the house phone ring. She paused the camera and went to the phone. Kendall and Katie were almost done with the gifts. He stared at his mother when she had tears in her eyes. Kendall ran to her fast.

" Mom are you ok what happen". Kendall said worried he hoped it was not his best friend hurt or upset.

"Kendall honey I don't know if you wanna hear this". Mrs. Knight said tired and sad.

"Please mom, just tell me it was not James, Carlos, or Logan and we could be done". His mother looked at him meaning it was about one of them.

"Mom what happened and you have to tell you promised to tell us everything and be a good role model for Katie please". Kendall said but Katie was in the room to.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you, um Logan's house got on fire, James and Carlos mom just called to tell sense they live across the street luckily I guess". It was true, Kendall lived a block away and James and Carlos lived across the street, so they always walked together to school and met up with Kendall in school, and they had one class together and lunch and they saw each other in the hall way to.

" Mom is Logan and his dad okay please say yes". Kendall begged. " Um bad news, Logan's mom died but Logan is fine just cuts from the fire he needs no hospitals and upset the moms told me".

Kendall felt punched in the stomach, he knew Logan was not okay. He had no mom, he needs Kendall and the guys, and they would be there for him no matter what.

"And, their gifts burned down, Christmas tree and everything so they need to move but we can work it out don't worry honey everything is okay".

"Yeah everything is great now mom Logan has no dad he maybe has to move and this is his worst Christmas ever, nothing is okay so don't you dare try me". Kendall shouted.

"Dont you dare use that voice with me Kendall Francis Knight I am trying to think positive unlike you and if you ever use that voice with me you are grounded for a month understand". His mother yelled.

"Yes mom sorry I am upset does the guys know". Kendall said. "Yes they do, do you want to go or stand here all day lets move". Kendall nodded and got dressed.

Kendall had a idea, he got all the gifts he got and put them in a car. His mom and Katie came in as fast as they can and his mom started driving.

In a few minutes they were there. Logan's house was burned to the ground, and James and Carlos were trying to calm Logan down, and Logan's dad was with the other moms and some of the dad's talking quietly in the backyard. Kendall looked at his mother and she nodded. She took Katie's hand and took her to the mothers and some of the dad's. Kendall got out of the car and slammed the door to get his friends to know he was there. They looked up and Logan looked terrible.

Logan face was red and he had tear stains, Kendall didn't waste a minute and ran to hug Logan. He started sobbing in his shoulder. "Sh it's ok buddy I'm here relax". Kendall cooed.

Logan pulled awAy and shook his head. "Worst Christmas ever me and my dad have to move and my mom is dead from the fire". He said the last part quietly.

Kendall heart broke, he knew how much he and his father were so close. "It will be okay. Are you hurt anywhere and where you moving". Kendall said sweetly.

"Across the street from the school, and I'm fine at least I'm not moving out of the state". Logan said sad.

"Yeah we would miss you so much Logie but it will be okay we are here for you". Kendall said. Logan was about to reply when his dad called him over. Logan excused himself and ran over to them.

Kendall took the chance to talk to James and Carlos."Guys why have you not been talking, we need to be strong for him and we still have moms". Kendall whispered.

"Sorry we thought he needed you right now, and I know". James said. "Poor Logie is he gonna be okay Kendall". Carlos said.

"Yes he will, don't worry we will help him through this". Kendall said in his leader voice. Logan then came back.

"Okay guys, Kendall your mom said I can sleep over at your house until me and my dad get a new house and James and Carlos can come to". Logan said quiet.

James and Carlos smiled like Kendall. "Great, but where is your dad gonna stay he can sleep over to,anyone welcome that I know". Kendall said trying to cheer up Logan a little at least.

"He is going to the hospital to check out if he has any injures I hope he is okay my life is so messed up now". Logan said, wanting to cry, but boys don't.

"Oh loge he be fine and I know it is but don't worry it be okay again one day and you always have us I promise group hug". James said.

The boys all hugged and hoped Logan be okay again, one day they hoped.

**Aww sad story, I just got the idea that I do one shots of what I can think of, only Logan. He is my favorite which you maybe know already cause my stories lol. And if you have any ideas for Logan then don't be afraid to PM me I don't bite. Good night people and please review, it's only way I know your reading my stories and it takes forever, bye readers and happy almost Christmas woo!. **


End file.
